Aosth Musta Been a Beautiful Baby CatDog version
by Sweetheart1012
Summary: What if in that episode Baby Sonic & Baby Tails Met CatDog And Robotnik is turned into a bear. for AOSTH &/or CatDog Fans
1. Baby Sonic & Baby Tails meets CatDog

AOSTH Musta Been A Beautiful Baby Remake CatDog Version ( I Don't Own Aosth or CatDog)

(Let's say Robotnik was a bear instead)

Chapter 1

Sonic & Tails was taking samples at Robotnik's food factory. Until Scratch & Grounder showed up.

Scratch: That's not all you're gonna lose.

Sonic: Sorry to eat and run, but I gotta buzz cuzz.

Scratch & Grounder: (screams)

Scratch: What were you waiting for? Blast them!

Grounder: I thought you were gonna blast them!

Sonic: Come on Tails, it's happy trails.

Tails: Just one little sip of water (drinks water) uh oh! ( turns fat)

Sonic: it musta been something you ate, uh oh! here comes tweedle dumb and tweedle dumber!, let's race ace.

Scratch & Grounder chased them until Tails got stuck on a door hole.

Tails: Sonic! I'm Stuck!

Sonic: You better start digesting pronto!

While that was happening.

Scratch: Now, remember what our glorious leader, said.

Grounder: uh yeah, first trap them then the uh um...

Scratch: cuz the last you really blew it.

Grounder: The Blue Button

Scratch: What? NOO! YOU PUT IT IN REVERSE YOU NITTY!

Sonic: Hey! that's quite a capitalism, you got there. (Tails turned into a baby.) Sonic: WHOOA!, What's with the moon lighting! (turns into a 2 and a half year old hedgehoglet) that tickles, Baby Tails walks to the Baby Sonic.

Baby Sonic: I Gotta go potty! (runs to the bathroom)

(I tried to understand the capitalism word Sonic said and put it there and I think this was the age he was zapped into)

Baby Tails walks to Scratch & Grounder's arena.

Scratch: Now you went and did it.

Grounder: ah no, you're the one who did it, if you haven't cofused me maybe I wouldn't have pressed the red button instead of the ...

Scratch: Do'h, you still don't have it right battery brain, if I told you once, I told you a thousand times...

Baby Tails: a goo goo poo poo

Scratch: Goo Goo Poo Poo

Grounder: nuh ah you never said that

Then they herd a clanging noise, it was Baby Tails smashing the Decrepitizer.

Grounder: (screams)

Scratch takes the Decrepitizer away from Baby Tails but, Baby Tails didn't mind.

Then the Decrepitizer breaks.

Grounder: Looks like the Decrepitizer Decrepitized. (Didn't know how to spell Decrepitized)

Baby Sonic: I'll fix it mistewr, I'm real good at fixing things, really mistewr, okay mistewr, can I ? Huh? can I mistewr?

Grounder: No you little brat, Give me that

Baby Sonic: I'll TELL MY MWOMMY (crys)

Scratch: Just let the kid fix it! Anything to stop that wrecket!

Grounder let's Baby Sonic fix the Decrepitizer.

Baby Sonic: Suckewr

Scratch: What was that?

Baby Sonic: Thank you mistewr chicken robot man. I just gotta put the do hickey on the thing of a bob to the scrayom of a scrom. There all done! ( I couldn't understand some of what he said so I put what I thought he said)

Scratch: NOW LOOK WHAT YOU DID!

Baby Sonic: Can we eat now!

Scratch: whoa, what do you know? it works

Baby Sonic: And I fixed it, I told ya!, What is it?

Scratch: it's a, it's a, it's a camorama! yeah, yeah that's it. I'm gonna take a beautiful picture of you, okay

Baby Sonic: Cheese (moving around) Over here! how's this, wanna close up!

Scratch: Aim it there! No there! this way, no no there

Grounder: oh, stay still you little brat.

(Skip a bit)

Baby Sonic: It's the Scratch & Grounder show! my fav!

Baby Tails: My Fav!

(skip a little more)

Baby Sonic & Baby Tails: (laughs)

(skip a little again)

Scratch: whoa, what happen?

Robotnik: The Usual!

Scratch: Dr. Robotnik

Grounder: RO DOCT THE TOK NIK

Robotnik: Pull youself together Niconbot (if I spelled it right) I gave you one simple thing and what happens?

Scratch: ooh, ooh, ooh, ooh, ooh!

Robotnik: Scratch!

Scratch: We goofed up, turned Sonic into a baby instend of an old man, We got freeze dried and you're real ticked off.

Robotnik: (roars angrily) Correct!, I'll just give you one more chance

Grounder: what can we catch Sonic with?

Robotnik: This time, even you should be able to catch him, after all, it's Naptime and the brats are helpless.

(skip a little for the forth time)

Grounder: Your Pityness, just to make shore

Robotnik: The RED BUTTON, YOU MONKEY WRENCH!

Grounder: I knew that

Robotnik: Ready! Aim! Fire!

Then a Garbage Truck Ran some chemils over and then hit Robotnik and turned him into a bear. (don't ask why)

Robearnik: RRROOOAAARR!

Grounder: We're gonna get it now!

Scratch: Maybe not now! But when he turns back into his origanial self.

Then Baby Sonic & Baby Tails woke up.

Baby Sonic: a BEAR! Rwun!

Then they ran from the Robearnik.

They hid up a tree.

Then a another Garbarge Truck showed up and a dog with an orange body with dark orange spots on him was chasing it but there was a cat half with the same design on him was attached to the dog.

The dog half was barking while the cat half was screaming My Body! My Body! My Body!

They were CatDog.

But, then the Dog Half stopped.

And looked up the tree at the frighted Baby Sonic & Baby Tails.

Dog: Aww! look Cat they're little babies stuck up the tree. Hello little babies!

Cat: Yeah, I see Dog

Baby Sonic: Go Away Frweaks! I want my Mwommy! (crying)

The Baby Tails was to scared to move, he was whimpering.

Dog: Hey Cat let's sing Cat Diggity Dog

Cat: Good idea, Dog

Dog: Cat Diggity Dog

Cat: Cat Diggity Dog

Dog: Dog Diggity Cat

Cat: Dog Diggity Cat

Dog: He wants to do this

Cat: I wanna do this

Dog: I gotta do that

Cat: Terrific!

Dog: How could it get, How could it get, How could it get any better than this.

Cat: I can't Imagine

Dog: two in one brothers

Cat: two in one brothers

Dog: We never fight

Cat: We never fight

Dog: except when we yell and scream!

Cat: Dog, would ya watch out!

Dog: when we scratch & bite

Cat: How could it get, how could it, how could it get any wetter than this

Dog: Could I get you a towel?

Cat: Never mind

Dog: we're Salt & Pepper

Cat: we're Salt and Pepper

Dog: We're bacon & eggs

Cat: and scrambled eggs

Dog: his Arms are my legs

Cat: his arms are my legs

Dog: My arms are his legs (falls)

Cat: My Body! My Body My Body!

Dog: I gotta eat trash

Cat: He's has to eat trash

Dog: He's gotta eat well

Cat: I try to eat well

Dog: I eat 'til I'm full

Cat: He's darn sick

Dog: and boy, do I smell? woo, Hi Hoo Diggity

Cat: No no Diggity

Dog: when day is done

Cat: please say it's done

Dog: ya know two heads

Cat: What about two heads?

Dog: Are more than one

Cat: Stop! Stop! Stop!

Dog: His face doesn't get, his face doesn't get, his face doesn't get any redder than this

Cat: (pretends to laugh) that's funny, those are not the right words!

Dog: (laughs) It just doesn't get

Cat & Dog: It just doesn't get, It just doesn't get any better than TTTHHHIIISSS

Then the two babies, Sonic and Tails got calm.

And Dog got them down from the tree and took them to their home.

It was a fish and bone placed together shaped home.

Let's pretend CatDog lives on Mobius okay. (song not mine)


	2. With CatDog

AOSTH Musta Been a Beautiful Baby Remake CatDog Version

Chapter 2

Dog: Well, here we are...BALL! BALL! BBBBBAAAALLLLLLLL!

Dog saw a tennis ball, but it was attached to a fishing hook.

On the couch (that was red and shaped like CatDog) was a blue mouse named Winslow who was using a fishing rod with a tennis ball on it to attract Dog's attention.

Winslow: (laughs) Hiya Kids! I'm Winslow this here is CatDog. Wanna try what I'm doing?

Baby Sonic: Sure!

Then the Baby Sonic tried the thing Winslow was doing.

Scratch & Grounder followed CatDog and the babies to CatDog's home.

Grounder: What Freaks!

Scratch: yeah!

Grounder: Where did they come from?

Scratch: I don't know, but we have to get Sonic from them.

Winslow: Got Names Kids

Baby Sonic: I Think I'm going to call the flwuffy one Tails.

Baby Tails leaned on the Baby Sonic with a smile.

Baby Tails: Goo Goo Poo Poo

Baby Sonic: And I'm Sonic that's what my mwommy calls me.

Then a pig and a weasel came in then were called Mervis & Dunlap then came to deliver a package to CatDog because it was accidently delivered to them instead.

Mervis: Here you go CatDog, (Mervis then tripped) Whoopsy

The Package was flying.

Dunlap: Nice Going Moron! I'll get it.

Then he caught it.

And gave it to CatDog.

And then they left.

Baby Sonic: Who were they?

Baby Tails: Goo Goo Poo Poo?

Cat: They were Mervis & Dunlap

Dog: Our friends

Cat: the pig was Mervis

Dog: And the Weasel was Dunlap

Then they took the babies outside.

They pointed at a tree and Baby Sonic saw a purple bird with a red dress and a hat with a red feather on it.

Dog: That over there is Lola.

Lola: Hola little ninos.

Baby Sonic: Hwuh?

Lola: it means Hi Little Childern

She also has black hair.

She was smaller than CatDog and the babies.

Cat: Hey Lola

Dog: We were just introducing the Kids to you.

Lola: Okay, CatDog

Then CatDog and the Babies returned inside.

Then Scratch & Grounder got near Lola.

Scratch: We're the police (in police outfits)

Grounder: Yeah, we came to pick up the brats.. I mean childern you met.

Lola: señors por favor show me your badges.

The robots couldn't speak spanish but understood the rest.

Scratch: Badges?

Grounder: We don't need no stupid ...

Lola attacked the robots and they were butt kicked by her.

Lola: Good riddence, estÃºpidos

Grounder: Robotnik's gonna be mad.

Scratch: We'll get Sonic from them don't worry.

While that, CatDog opened their package. It was a new photo album.

They Put it on a shelf and put the Baby Sonic & Baby Tails in an old crib they had slept in when they were little because they didn't have a little bed for the babies.

The crib was light blue.

Baby Sonic: Did you have a Mwommy like we do CatDog?

Baby Tails couldn't remember if he had a mom because he was a younger baby but, he was happy to Have CatDog & Lola & their friends to take care of him & Baby Sonic and he liked Baby Sonic as a friend/older brother.

Cat: We did but, can't remember her & dad.

Dog: I do, Mom's four eyes & Dad's slimey green skin.

Then they went to Yonderland to look for CatDog's Parents.

Dog entertained the babies with a puppet show.

Dog (with puppets): (mom puppet) oh hello Cat!

(dad puppet) why hi Cat ol' boy!

Dog: Look Cat, it's mommy & daddy.

Baby Sonic & Baby Tails: (Giggles)

Cat: Dog! What are you doing? I can't see the ROAD!

Dog: (to the puppets) why hello mommy & daddy

mom puppet: hello Dog

dad puppet: still cute as a button

mom puppet: oh hello little ones

dad puppet: hi kids

Dog: mommy, daddy this is Sonic & his friend Tails

(the puppets are paperbags)

dad puppet: Cat is smart and clever.

Cat: Thank you father and you're not bad looking at all (dad puppet slips off of dog's hand) Dog! Stupid PAPERBAG! GET IT OFF OF MY FACE!

Baby Sonic & Baby Tails: (giggles than Screams)

A truck almost ran the gang over until Cat drove the gang away.

Baby Tails: Goo Goo Poo Poo

Baby Sonic: a trwuck almost rwan us ovwer

Dog: Don't cry little ones mommy & daddy will sing to you.

Cat:DDDoooggg!

Dog: okay Cat

Dog grabs a basket (don't ask how he got it)

puts two pillows and a pair of sheets on it, then puts the Baby Sonic & Baby Tails in it and tucks them in a blanket.

Part 3 Coming Soon


	3. The Greasers meet the Robots

Aosth Musta Been a Beautiful Baby CatDog version

Chapter 3

A bulldog, poodle & bloodhound came to CatDog's House.

They were called the Greasers.

The bulldog was named Cliff.

The poodle was named Shriek.

And the bloodhound was named Lube.

Cliff: Hey CatDog time for your pou...

Winslow: They left to for parents in yonderland.

Cliff: Pound the whole family tree.

Then Scratch & Grounder showed up.

Cliff: Hey Let's pound those robots first.

Shriek: Yeah! They'll be practice!

Lube: Duhh... umm... Yeah warm... I mean practice... yeah.

Scratch: AAAAHHHH!

Grounder: AAAHHH!

Then the Greasers pounded the robots and left them there.

While CatDog were still searching for their parents with the babies.


	4. Meet CatDog's Adopted Parents

Aosth Musta Been a Beautiful Baby CatDog version

Chapter 4

After the Greasers pounded the Robots, CatDog and the babies were at Yonderland at last.

Cat: Ouch...my body

Dog: Cat look, it's that place we saw on the news

Cat: what?

Baby Sonic: iws iwt?

Dog: our parents live here

Baby Sonic: Hwuh?

Cat: (Sigh)

Dog: (Sigh) again

Cat: Let's not get ahead of ourselves, let's search calmly & orderly... Ah!

Dog got up and said

Dog: Hi Ho Diggity, oh mom & dad! mom, dad, mom, dad! ruff, ruff! we're here, we're here! we're home! come out, come out wherever you are! mommy! daddy!

Cat: AAAHHH!

Baby Sonic: Thwis iws fwun!

He & Tails were riding on Dog.

Dog finally stopped,

Dog: Old Uppenchuck

Cat: oh we stopped good

Dog: Look, look, look cat, I bet that's mom & dad waiting for us right behind those rocks, and they have a party for us! Hi ho party!

Cat: what are you...

Dog: YYYEEEAAAHHH! Your boys are finally here? Cat, they're not here.

Cat: for once you're right

Dog: Cat

Cat: Theory #333,097

Dog: no

Cat: Well no more theories, Dog!

Dog: okay

Cat: DON'T FIGHT WITH ME!

Dog: I won't, looking was stupid

Cat: Right!

Dog: Let's give up

Cat & Baby Sonic: give up?

Cat: did he say give up?

Baby Sonic: yeah

Cat: (to Dog) what about those theories?

Dog: theories, theories, my theories are stupid

Cat: Don't say that, they're not all stupid. like this, The Jello and Flamingo dancers? I'm sure there's something to explain... Help me look

Dog: I don't wanna look anymore

Cat: I the one who quits!

Dog: I wish I was more like you

Cat: NO YOU DON'T! the true is I wish I was more like you, I wish I could be able to not give up like you.

Dog: In Garbage truck chasing?

Cat: No, looking for our parents

Dog: not anymore

Cat: I won't let you give up, no matter what happens we...are...brothers. And we will always have each other.

Cat & Dog hug, and Baby Sonic & Tails smiled a bit.

Cat: Let's keep this moment to ourselves, okay? This place is about to blow, Run!

Dog: Right!

Then they bumped into a foot.

It was a four eyed green nosed blue bigfoot.

It grabbed CatDog.

Cat was screaming while the bigfoot had them. The babies followed CatDog.

* * *

Bigfoot: Hi ho diggity!

Dog: Mommy! Daddy!

Bigfoot: I finally found my boys

Dog: What's for dinner?

Cat: Dog! It has four EYES!

?: 2 of them are mine

it was a frog that can be 2 of the eyes and the green nose.

Cat: Yuck! Slimy green skin

Dog: Mom's 4 eyes, Dad's slimy green skin

Cat: Wait a second, you're our parents. But How?

Bigfoot: We found you when you were just a little baby CatDog right out on that ledge.

Cat: Then you're not our parents?

Frog: Well let's see we fed ya, raise ya, love ya, and made you who you are today.

Dog: Sounds like parents to me, Cat

Baby Sonic: Yweah, mwy mwommy dwid the swame swtuff with mwe.

Cat: Where did we come from?

Bigfoot: we don't know dear

Frog: But, we don't care because you're our boys

Bigfoot: and you always have been

she tells CatDog that they were stolen by a tornado.

Bigfoot: And we been looking for you boys ever sense.

Frog: The wackest things kept happening to us. we kept getting attacked by random things.

Dog: Hi ho Parents

And all of them went back to CatDog's Home.


End file.
